


Like tiny fragile shells, drifting in the foam

by Peachykeehn



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Somehow, but fluffy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachykeehn/pseuds/Peachykeehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the one day that Carmilla gets to see Laura and everything has to be perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like tiny fragile shells, drifting in the foam

She opened the gate to their meeting place, letting it clang shut behind her as she hurried down the worn path. Her feet knew the way by heart, so instead she focused on the excitement bubbling up in her chest. Every year, on Laura’s birthday, the two met up and lived for one day like they both wished they could for lifetimes. Today was that day, and Carmilla was intent on making it a damn near perfect one.

After a few minutes of walking through the brisk autumn air Carmilla finally made it to their spot. She carefully set her canvas bag on the ground and started to lay out all of the goodies she brought with her. First the blanket, soon followed by various chocolates and cookies that Laura had never seemed to have grown out of. She carefully arranged them to meet Laura’s standard of romantic picnic in the park. The flowers came last, gently laid at the top of the blanket.

She did a once over of the entire spread and, satisfied with her work, finally let herself sit. She grabbed a piece of the chocolate to nibble on, she knew Laura wouldn’t mind, and turned her gaze to the large marble stone at the head of the blanket, . “Hey there, cutie,” she whispered, fingers ghosting over the etching of what was otherwise a long-forgotten name. “You wouldn’t believe all the things that happened this year.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the episode Tales of Ba Sing Se from A:TLA, as well as the inspiration for this fic. This is my first fic in like ten years, so constructive criticism is most definitely welcome!


End file.
